Kanako's Unknown Talent
by BlueCheeseBallsack
Summary: Akihiro Kazuki, a male that attends Kanako's former academy, has come back to force Kanako to use her hidden talent to redeem his school's former title. His passion for the talent he and the raven-haired girl share evokes him to get a hold of her by any means necessary. Between his good looks and aggressive-nature, he makes quite an impression at Ame-no-Kisaki. (Mariya x Kanako)
1. Chapter 1

Kanako Miyamae... at last we will meet again. You failed to finish what you started, skittering away from your duty like a coward! You thought you could escape, eh? Well think again, fool! I will find you in Ame-no-Kisaki, even if I have to rip apart the whole damn campus to do so. I will not be held accountable for your absence any longer _Kana-Chan. _Until you fulfill your task and redeem our academy's title in having the most unparalleled Symphony Orchestra in the nation, the friendship we once shared has now festered to an oppressive apprenticeship. The neglect of your natural-born talent has come to an end. Your abilities serve no ace and have no value in any other academic department, so you might as well be of some use and save what dignity you have left. Hopefully you've still managed to sustain a little bit, though my confidence in the matter is inevitably shaky…

Nonetheless, prepare yourself, Miyamae. You will train until you can no longer properly wield a bow in your hand!

* * *

"OI! Wake up dumbass!" Mariya towered over Kanako's bed, radiating with aggravation.

"Hnnnn… Sachi-Chan that lingerie… looks so…" Kanako incoherently murmured in her peaceful slumber. She was not aware of the blonde's presence at her bedside, though that obliviousness would soon come to an end.

"BAKA!" Mariya whipped out a fly swatter and smacked Kanako roughly on the cheek with it.

"OWW!" The action caused the raven-haired girl to jolt up from her bed. She had a hand placed over her now red, irritated skin. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Hah! Serves you right…" Mariya lifted a gloved hand that he didn't carry the fly swatter in, which held a pair of pink, intricately decorated panties, "You left these filthy things in the opening where my poor, delicate eyes could be eternally scarred with."

"EH?!" Kanako possessively snatched her underwear out of Mariya's hand, "THESE ARE THE PANTIES I PLACED IN THE CLOTHES HAMPER NEXT TO MY BED!"

"Yes, and they were still in range for my vision to catch sight of. Find a better place for your disgusting frippery."

"WHA-?! WHERE ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT THEM?"

"Agh," Mariya ripped the gloves off his hands and cupped his hands over his ears, "Tune it down for Christ's sake, I'm practically bleeding from the ears."

"Meh…" Kanako furrowed her eyebrows and let out a heavy sigh before kneeling down and tucking her panties meticulously under her bed. "There, happy?" she huffed.

"Ecstatic. Now get ready for class, we're going to be late."

"Waah? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"That would have been impossible for me to do considering I wasn't awake to wake you up. I slept in a little by mistake due to Matsurika being 'late'; besides, you should start setting an alarm for yourself just in case things like these happen. You're old enough to wake yourself up, are you not? At least make yourself useful of _something._" Matsurika, tapping away at a hand-held video-game in the background, took in Mariya's words and mentally snickered, 'A little hypocritical it seems.'

"Eeh? Are you implying that I'm useless?" Kanako was too busy languishing at the thought of it to notice Mariya's indiscretion. She saw herself as … somewhat useful. Well, then again she didn't have the best grades... scratch that, she was barely passing her classes and with Mariya's help too. She didn't really do anything to help Mariya in return…

"Feh, are you just now realizing it? I thought I've made that clear from day one," Mariya picked up his school bag next to his bed and slung it over his shoulder.

'Useless…' The word hit Kanako like a ton of bricks. She had subconsciously known this all along but now it was suddenly coming to her conscious directly, all at once.

_**USELESS**_

Kanako was brought to her knees in despair, "You're... you're right..."

Mariya curiously turned his attention to Kanako with an arched eyebrow, "Yeah, nothing new, now how 'bout you get in your uniform- and you don't have to worry about me looking. If I need to, I'll just wait outside; I can't afford to be any later than I already am."

Kanako didn't verbally respond, she just hunched over, wallowing in self-pity. "I've let everybody down... Sachi-chan, Yuzuru-chan, Kiri-chan, Ryuken-chan- all of them! I'M JUST A USELESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!" ***cue dramatic music, gloomy spotlight on Kanako, and follow-ups of images of the people that are named off***

Maria let out an exasperated sigh and placed a hand on his hip, "Look we don't have time for this dramatic bullshit, continue your little epiphany later."

Kanako clutched the carpet tightly, to the point where strands of yarn that held it together were pulled out. "I CAN'T JUST LET THIS GO... I NEED TO... NEED TO..."

"Get a life?" Matsurika offered monotonously.

"YES! EXACTLY THA-" Mariya cut off Kanako by whacking her for a second time in the face with the fly swatter. "Dumbass! You're pulling out my carpet, now get dressed and don't make me repeat myself again!" he growled furiously. Kanako sniffled, but complied reluctantly when the two turned their attention away from her and began chatting amongst themselves.

'How could I let this happen? I've been too distracted by Mariya and all the beautiful girls at the academy to be able to focus on making use of myself... I need to concentrate! What could I do to improve? What could I, Kanako Miyamae, have to offer to the world?! Ergh... maybe I'm just hopeless...' Kanako buttoned up her blouse, and pulled on the topcoat of her uniform. 'This is... Mariya-kun's fault! He is too busy finding ways to ridicule me rather than finding ways for me to help out! That's it! He truly is Evil, the demon! Dear Mother in heaven, SAVE ME!'

"Oi," Mariya turned his head to Kanako since she already had the essentials of her uniform on; his ponytails twitching marginally, "I know what you're thinking, you need to quit blaming other people, mainly me, for your faults."

"It's not anyone's fault in particular that you don't serve a purpose in this world," Matsurika added cheekily. ***cue Mariya-kun sweat-drop***

"H-hey, how did you know what I was thinking?! And Matsurika-kun, I could do without the unnecessary comments!" Kanako whined, tying her neck-tie.

"Because you're all too predictable, you're like an open book when it comes down to it. Look, if it really bothers you that much, do something about it. Wasn't there anything at all you did as a kid or something that you were good at?" Mariya questioned, reluctantly offering help.

Kanako paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in a thoughtful expression. "Well... there was one thing... but..."

"But?" Mariya prodded impatiently.

"That's... that's all behind me now. It was something I was good at, but I didn't really enjoy doing it. It was kinda something my dad forced me into doing... well actually he didn't force me, it was just that i couldn't say no when he introduced the idea. Also, it was something my mom was pretty good at too, so it has some importance in that sense."

"Well come out with it, dammit. What were you good at?"

"I -"

***Knock, knock***

"Eh?"

"Hn?" Mariya approached the door and hastily placed his hand on the doorknob; turning it and then pulling the door open. A quick glint was caught in the peripheral vision of Kanako's eye, a very familiar glint of a rosary.

"Mariya-chan, Matsurika-chan, I noticed your absence and decided to pay your dorm room a visit! I was worried that something dreadful may have happened to the two of you lovely ladies!"

Mariya smiled and immediately switched to his sweet, celestial facade, "Oh, we're fine, thank you for your concern, but we'll be headed out in a few minutes. Was there anything in particular you needed?"

"Well, I also came to escort you out of the dorms. There has been a little bit of a disturbance at Mihoshi no Mori, and it seems it's a bit too dangerous for you ladies to be out by yourself," Kanae answered chastely, in his own facade.

"Disturbance? What exactly occurred?"

"An aggressive albino boy was strutting about, apparently looking for someone, and he had started a brawl with some students. Unfortunately, they still haven't gotten a hold of him, but do not fear. I am here to aid you in this predicament!"

"Is that so? Well I guess we gotta be extra careful, then," Mariya said in a sickly sweet voice, placing a finger over his lips cutely. "Kanako-chan, are you ready?"

"Ah? Y-yes."

"Well, look's like we're ready to head out Kanae-senpai!"

* * *

[Akihiro's P.O.V]

Akihiro dodged and blocked the punches thrown by the male students deftly. They were of no use to him, all he needed was directions to Ame-no-Kisaki or connections to Kanako Miyamae, but none of them seemed to comply. He contemplated whether or not he should continue to fight back or not. It probably was safest to just try and just evade the situation all together so he did not get kicked off the campus by administrators, but then again he did like a good fight...

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, do any of you have connections to a female student named Kanako Miyamae?!"

"Why should we tell you?!" A brunette boy taunted, throwing another punch that was easily caught by the palm of Akihiro's hand.

"Your form is terrible, fool!" Akihiro exclaimed, pivoting his left foot and delivering a powerful kick to the student's face. "AGH!" The boy fell backwards and covered his face, wincing in pain.

"Why, you..." another growled, lunging for Akihiro. The latter began to prepare for the pitiful blow. 'These prudes just don't seem to-'

***THWACK***

"Huh...?" Akihiro blinked in confusion. A boy with black spiked back hair had landed on top of the attacker's head. He wore what looked like a butler's tuxedo that had a large red 'R' on the under-piece near the cuff. "Heh. You're right, their form is shit. I am more of an arsenal kinda guy myself, but close-combat is kinda essential in certain cases," he winked and did a quick flip off the guy's head, who dropped to the ground, unconscious. "I kinda figured, since there's already a fight I might as well have a little fun. Oh, and don't worry, I didn't break his neck or anything-unfortunately- but ah... you said you were looking for someone?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Erm... yeah. Kanako Miyamae. She's a relatively tall female student here, black hair, blue eyes," Akihiro explained aversely.

"Kanako Miyamae... Kanako Miyamae..." he placed his index finger, thoughtfully, to his chin; the mischievous look on his face unfaltering. "Gosh, that sounds so familiar," he mused, feigning sincerity.

Akihiro raised an eyebrow, feeling distrustful of any information he would receive from the guy. The emotionless orbs and smug look he gave belonged to that of a sadist. Though that was his type of person that was right in his caliber when it came to getting buddy-buddy with someone, he didn't know a thing about the guy, hence, he couldn't trust him.

"I know a guy that might be able to help you... for a price."

"A price?" Akihiro scoffed incredulously. "And what might that be?" he questioned. 'I might as well amuse the guy with whatever bullshit he's got up his sleeve...'

* * *

**INCOMPLETE~ Review and I'll update tomorrow more than likely ;3.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy nodded and nonchalantly approached Akihiro. The latter winced a little at each step he took, brooding over what he might do next. After a few moments passed, the boy halted in front of Akihiro.

"Hold out your hand," he demanded while reaching into his pocket.

Akihiro hesitated before reluctantly complying. The boy pulled out a small tin foil package with a sticky note taped to the front and placed it in Akihiro's hand.

"I'll take you to a person who can tell you where to find Kanako if you promise to bring this to Kanako when you get there. Do not tell her you got this from me; if you must elaborate, say it's a token of Shizu Shido's love or some bullshit."

Akihiro cautiously examined the package and read the note:

'Dearest Kanako-Chan, this is a gift from me to you as a token of our friendship. It's something pretty to match your pretty face. Take care of it well, and I hope you wear it. That would make me so, so happy. xoxo -Shizu-Chan'

"Erm… is there some kind of ulterior motive to this…?" Akihiro questioned warily, uncertain of whether or not he wanted to receive an answer.

"Let's just say it's a little something to cause Kanako a bit of trouble," he chuckled darkly with a wink.

"Hn... alright… as long as it doesn't interfere with her training."

The man turned his back to Akihiro without a second glance, seemingly uninterested in the topic. "I assure you, that gift will do anything but cause Kanako distraction. If anything, it will more than likely be of some use to you."

"Really now…?" Akihiro questioned, his interest piqued.

"Yes," the boy responded coolly and began walking, "If you wish to get help, follow me."

Akihiro glanced curiously back down at the package again and then hesitantly tucked it in his leather vest pocket before following the raven-haired boy.

* * *

[Time lapse: Shizu's dorm room]

Shizu sat cross-legged on her bed while Akihiro stood a couple feet in front of her. Rindo was in the background, cleaning one of his many pistols from his gun collection.

"What business do you have with Kanako, exactly?" Shizu inquired suspiciously.

"Kanako is a friend of mine that used to attend the academy that I currently attend. I need her for our academy's upcoming orchestra competition."

Shizu's eyes widened a little bit in curiosity and confusion. "Orchestra? Does she play an instrument?"

"Yes, violin. She was actually in first chair back in the day…" Akihiro paused for a moment and took note of Shizu's baffled expression, "Let me guess… you're surprised because you were under the impression that she was a good-for-nothing dumbass… that's very understandable actually."

"Eh?!" Shizu was taken aback by the comment. She did not think of Kanako as a dumbass! She hastily regained her composure and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Kanako's not—"

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I don't see how the half-wit makes it by at this school." Rindo commented nonchalantly.

Shizu shifted her hardening gaze to Rindo. "H-hey shut up Rindo! Kanako's sweet. You don't need to say things like that," she turned back to Akihiro, her glare not faltering, "Anyways, why exactly do you need Kanako for if she already transferred schools?"

"She made a promise that she'd attend this competition, and quite frankly, we'll lose if she doesn't come to our aid. It's only temporary and I need her to train rigorously because the competition is next Monday. Our school used to be best in the nation, but ever since that idiot left, our reputation has been noticeably declining. I can't really say that I give two shits whether she's officially attending our academy or not; that fact is trivial."

Shizu remained silent for a moment with a contemplative look on her face. "... Well I don't want you to interfere with her schoolwork or cause any trouble to her. If I take you to her can you promise me that you'll train at times where she sees fit?"

"..." The albino shoved his hands in his vest pockets, and avoided the boy's gaze. He tried to make a habit of not making abortive promises.

"Well?" Shizu furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

This guy seemed to not be giving him much of a choice. ***mental sigh*** "Sure," Akihiro answered with insincerity apparent in his tone.

"You don't sound honest at all!" Shizu pointed an accusing finger at the white-haired male.

Akihiro sighed deeply, out loud this time, moving his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Look, this is an urgent matter. I don't want to lie to you and say that I won't tamper with Kanako's schedule because I kind of have to. She can't compose a mind-blowing piece within six short days minus the countless hours put into schoolwork. I don't know what you are to Kanako, boyfriend, whatever, just at least let me take care of this and take me to her. It'll be less problems for the both of us if you just cooperate."

"B-boyfriend?" Shizu sputtered in shock as the heat rose to her face; illusively missing the point, "I-it's not like that at all!"

Akihiro arched an eyebrow at Shizu's sudden nervousness. 'What's up with this guy? He's in so much denial it's pathetic... he looks pretty feminine too. And he sure as hell acts it...'

"I-I mean..." Shizu shifted awkwardly, tilting her head down to unsuccessfully hide the blush that was evident on her pale skin. "That is..."

Akihiro decided to interject to save the guy further embarrassment, "Look, just take me to her, alright? I promise that I'll do what I can to arrange her schedule to her liking." That's it. Change up the words a little bit so that the promise isn't a complete deception.

Shizu kept her head down for a moment or so, contemplating his suggestion, all the while trying to regain her composure. "...fine," she got to her feet briskly. "I'll take you to the building she's in and tell you the dorm room, but you're gonna have to sneak in. Men aren't allowed in the dorms, no exceptions. That's a strict rule at Ame no Ki-"

"Hate to interrupt, Shizu, but you're as of now, late, to a meeting with the student council," Rindo stated callously.

"Eh?! Why didn't you tell me earlier, dammit?" Shizu exclaimed.

Rindo shrugged with a smug look on his face, "Slipped my mind."

Shizu shot an intense glare at Rindo before momentarily cooling off a little. "Bastard... for that _you_ take Akihiro to the dorms while I attend the meeting."

Rindo shrugged, "I don't even know which dorm the ditz is in, that's why I came to you in the first place."

"Dorm two," Shizu retorted, exiting the room like a bat out of hell, slamming the door behind her.

Not giving a second glance at the door, Rindo stood up, sighing heavily, as he approached the window. "Meh... looks like it can't be helped. Let's go, eh? I don't got time to be dicking around," Rindo stated, sliding the window open.

"Right," replied Akihiro, following Rindo out the window closely behind.

* * *

Akihiro and Rindo arrived on Ame no Kisaki's campus and began searching for dormitory two in silence. Akihiro, soon tiring of the muteness, spoke up, "So are you Shizu's butler or somethin'?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..." the clicking of the heels on their shoes permeated the stillness of the area. The awkwardness was so superficial it was almost tangible.

"So... Shizu seems kinda feminine for a guy, I noticed..." Akihiro started.

"Shizu seems kinda like a bitch; I've noticed after years of serving him," Rindo retorted, mocking Akihiro's statement apathetically.

Akihiro cringed inwardly at the guy's blandness. How can someone be so cocky yet so indifferent? Rindo was an abtrusive character indeed, he deemed. "That's a little bitter," Akihiro responded with a grim chuckle.

"So it seems..." Rindo came to a halt, causing Akihiro to practically slam into his back. "H-hey what gives?" Akihiro demanded.

"It seems we've found your little girlfriend," Rindo deadpanned.

"Girlfriend? What the hell're you... wait, Kanako?"

"That's the one."

"Well first of all she sure as hell isn't my girlfriend; second, where is she?"

"Well if you'd move from behind me you'd see."

Akihiro grunted in annoyance, but complied, moving next to Rindo to follow his gaze. Sure enough, the Raven-haired girl was walking with a blond-haired female that had an uncanny resemblance to Shizu and a red-haired man that looked to be a teacher, judging by his attire. "Ah, there she is! Wait... is that..." Akihiro squinted, analyzing the blond's features, "she looks exactly like Shizu!"

"Ugh, don't bother with such trivial matters. The whole point of this was to get Kanako, right? Now go see her. And don't you dare forget about her gift," Rindo warned, walking off while radiating capriciousness.

"Eh?" Akihiro glanced momentarily back at the butler, but quickly reminded himself his purpose of coming here. With that, he turned his gaze back to Kanako to see the group had traveled a significant distance despite the meager mental interruption of analyzing Shizu's doppelgänger. He whisked over to Kanako and grabbed her shoulder gruffly. "Kanako!" his voice dripping venom.

Kanako jumped, evidently startled, "Eh?!" The group flipped their heads around to see the determined White-haired male. Kanako seemed to immediately recognize him, for her eyes dialated in fear. She anticipated to run but was held in place by Akihiro's firm grip. "Where the hell have you been?! Have you forgotten your promise?!"

"AIYAAAH, DEAR MOTHER AND HEAVEN EXORCISE THE ILL-NATURED BEAST, FOR KANAKO HAS BEEN MUDDLED IN HIS GRASP," Kanako panicked and began pathetically tousling around, trying to escape and make a run for it. "GET A GRIP YOU STUPID BI-"

"What is going on here?!" Father Kanae boomed. "You must be that boy everyones making a fuss about, judging by your sketchy demeanor and your lack of uniform!" his eyes trailed down to his leather vest that failed to be occupied by a undershirt, exposing his bare chest; his gaze continued to descend down the males body, which took note of skin-tight leather pants and combat boots. His eyes traveled back up and perceived a previously overlooked rosary dangling loosely from his neck. "Ah, you got the rosary right, but the outfit..." he scowled in disgust. "I must say your style is agreeable but it isn't appropriate!"

"Developing a thirst for the other team now I see, Father Kanae," Matsurika deadpanned.

"What?! How incredulous! I was simply complimenting his sense of fashion that's all-"

"God dammit, I don't have time for this bullshit! Kanako, you're coming with me," he began dragging the raven-haired girl away.

"Oi," Mariya hastened to the front of Akihiro and smacked a hand roughly against his chest, his masculine voice slipping minutely. He mentally smacked himself and corrected the octave in which his voice was in before any suspicion rose. "What exactly do you plan to do with Kanako-chan?" he demanded in a sickly sweet voice.

Akihiro's gaze hardened into Mariya's; both pairs of red orbs filled with audacity. "What's it to you, bitch?" he growled. He barely noticed Mariya's shift in pitch and thought nothing of it. He was more anxious to get the fuck out of there than anything; because despite his confident exterior, he was scared shitless by the intense glare he was getting from the blond. Usually he didn't get rude like this with women, but something about this chick rubbed him the wrong way.

Mariya snapped at the insult. 'Who the hell is this guy? He has the gall to deride me? Does this poor fucker know who he's talking to?'

"Excuse me, but is that any way to address a lady?" Mariya asked coolly, despite the fact that he was pressing towards his breaking point.

"A lady? All I see is a cutesy goody-two-shoes that's got a mouth too fuckin' big for her own good. Now get the fuck out of my way," Akihiro growled presumptuously.

'Oh fuck no.'

* * *

**I'm kinda making up this shit as I go, which isn't very professional or whatever, but oh well. Anyways, Akihiro is a shaky character, and probably is confusing thus far. His motive is to get Kanako to practice for the competition and at the beginning in the speech he seems determined and shit, and now that I've looked over the story, I've noticed I made him easily distracted from his goal, which contradicts how he came off at the beginning. Since I'm not willing to restart what I've got so far, let's just say Akihiro is bi-polar in a sense. He was calm with Shizu but is now being a dick with Mariya which could be explained by that I suppose... shit I dunno I haven't slept in a while and my brain is foggy. Anyways, review and I'll be more willing to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen, boy…" Mariya growled in a low voice, tightening the grip he had on the collar of Akihiro's vest.

"Oh, Father Kanae! Is that Ayari-San over there in the fountain with her white blouse, soaking wet?!" Matsurika piped, feigning surprise while pointing a finger in a direction opposite of Mariya and Akihiro's squabble.

"What?!" Father Kanae turned his head swiftly to follow the direction, in which Matsurika was pointing, only to be struck at the back of his nape by her hand. His legs gave out, causing him to collapse onto the ground, unconscious due to the blow.

"You think you can talk to me like that…? Do you know whom the fuck you're dealing with? I could easily throw you out of here for your insolence! You are below me; you are dirt! With my status and power I could get you expelled from your own school, arrested maybe if I played my cards right! You're nothing but a worthless fucking _PLEBIAN_," Mariya began shaking Akihiro as if to emphasize his competence and capability.

'What the _fuck_? What the hell happened to her voice? Is… is this… is this a guy?!' Akihiro just stared wide-eyed at Mariya, dumbfounded.

"What happened to that cocky demeanor, eh? Not so tough now are ya fool?" with that, Mariya deftly lifted his knee to meet the other's stomach with quite a bit of force.

"HUGHN," Akihiro keeled over and held the hand that didn't have Kanako seized to his gut protectively. His face was contorted in pain as a few rough coughs escaped from his throat.

"Feh, pathetic," Mariya scoffed and yanked Kanako by her arm and out of Akihiro's grasp, eliciting a sharp yelp from the raven-haired girl's mouth. "I can't trust this girl so I need to keep her with me at all times. That being, I'm afraid I can't let you run off with her out of my sight. _So sorry_."

Akihiro managed to slightly regain his composure after a few moments and straightened his posture; his ruby orbs filled with tenacity.

"I hate to interrupt, Mariya, but during your breach of anger you let your masculine side slip out. I believe that makes two people for you to worry about," Matsurika stated apathetically.

"Eh…? Shit, you're right…" Mariya narrowed his gaze at Akihiro, which was by returned by an even more intense gaze by the latter.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here and frankly, I don't give a fuck about your secret. The only thing I'm here for is to get Kanako and to have her train for a competition that is being held next week. If you let me borrow her, I won't breathe a word of your secret."

Mariya scowl deepened and he kneed the pitiful albino a second time.

"ERGH… WHAT… THE FUCK…" he choked out, falling to his knees once again.

"Do not threaten me. I do not give in to blackmail. If I did compromise with you, it'd be because I was being the altruistic one. So let's lay this whole thing out, shall we?"

"Wh… what do you mean?" Akihiro managed feebly.

"Well for one, your threats are meaningless. My late grandmother served as chairman over the school and I'm in the running for the next one. Who are they going to believe; me, or some albino punk that decided to trespass on our campus?"

"Eh…" Akihiro's furrowed his brows thoughtfully. 'He's got me there…'

"I don't need to state any more reasons as to why I have the upper hand in this situation because that in itself pretty much surpasses any defense you may have. Now that that's cleared up, let's compromise, shall we?" Mariya asked in a way that sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Not like I have a choice."

"Super, you seem to grasp the situation well! Now then, if you were to train with Kanako, you would have to stay within my sight while doing so in my dorm room, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Akihiro responded in distaste.

"Great, now before we get on with this, will this training cause Kanako any physical or emotional stress?"

Akihiro let out a sigh, hoping that the guy wasn't going to be hesitant on going on with the agreement since it would, indeed, cause Kanako a hefty amount of stress. "Yeah."

…

"Do as you like, then," with that, Mariya carelessly shoved Kanako into his arms.

"W-WHAT?" Kanako sputtered out, as she was promptly constricted within Akihiro's arms. The former blinked in confusion at Mariya. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Mariya grinned wickedly, "Sounds entertaining to be perfectly honest."

* * *

**More feedback please! This is a short chapter, sorry bout that. I got a little writer's block if that's whatchya call it. I'm not the best writer haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiro roughly tossed the violin case at Kanako's head as he laid back on her bed, casually folding his arms under his head for support.

"OW! What was that for, jerk?!" Kanako demanded angrily, catching the case in her hands after it wacked her in the head.

"You can't honestly expect me to treat you decently after you decided to ditch the academy without even telling me, can you? I had to find out the hard way by speaking with your dad after I noticed you didn't show up this year."

"Hey, I'm not obligated to tell you anything!" Kanako retorted.

"Yeah, well, I considered you a friend and expected a little more from you; apparently that was too much to ask."

Kanako cringed at the comment. She could just barely detect a hint of affliction in his tone. She tilted her head downward, feeling somewhat shameful. They were never close friends exactly, but he apparently thought more of their friendship than she once thought.

"Hey, pull your head out of your ass and play. It's the least you can do for me, ya know," the albino stated, closing his eyes.

Kanako was too busy feeling sorry for the both of them that she was oblivious to the fact that he was intentionally trying to make her feel that way. Without another word, she kneeled down and sat the case on the ground, unlatching it. She opened it up briskly and then removed the fragile instrument from its cartridge.

It took a minute or two before a harmonious melody resonated the walls of the room.

Akihiro opened an eye and stole a glance at Kanako. Her eyes were closed in a blissful state; she was seemingly lost in the music. Akihiro smirked at the sight. From what he could see, she certainly missed playing, whether she would admit it or not. After a moment in basking in a big mental bowl of "I told you so", he decided to try and decipher the notes she was playing, because they had certainly sounded familiar.

'…Ah,' something clicked, 'that's what it is.'

Akihiro recognized the piece from Bach Concerto No.1 in A minor. It was one of Kanako's favorite pieces, and from what Akihiro could see, she still hadn't lost her touch.

'She'd better hurry and get to composing, though. As much as I enjoy hearing her play famous pieces written by music prodigies, it doesn't change the fact that we still have an upcoming concert,' he sighed heavily. 'I just hope she can still keep up, or else I'm fucked.'

(Mariya's P.O.V)

Mariya was currently bathing in the tub in his hidden room that was adjacent to the room he and Kanako shared. Matsurika was in the same room as Mariya but was sitting on a couch towards the front, playing a handheld videogame.

Mariya lifted his champagne glass to his lips and began sipping the red wine from it, when suddenly; a beautiful melody filled the room, overriding the annoying beeps and boops of Matsurika's game. His eyes widened in surprise and he began promptly choking on his drink.

Matsurika snickered, not even looking up to know that Mariya had been taken aback by music. "It seems Kanako isn't as useless as you once thought."

Mariya disregarded her comment once he regained his composure enough to comprehend it and began intently focusing on the piece that was being played.

…

"Bach Concerto No.1 in A minor," he mused after a moment of thought.

"Hn," Matsurika replied shortly, engrossed in her game.

'This must've been what that albino fellow was talking about,' Mariya thought as he shifted in the tub, causing water and bubbles to slosh out of the tub. 'I'm finding it hard to comprehend that this is Kanako playing a piece like that. Kanako, the same scatterbrained girl that loses fatal amounts of blood, simply from seeing a pair of tits; and the same girl that fails pretty much all her damn classes. That fool is actually perfectly playing a genius piece of music...' he pictured Kanako playing as he listened. Her slender pale fingers gliding daintily against the neck, her vibrant blue eyes half-lidded as she became lost in the music. The thought made him involuntarily blush and he felt his heartbeat increase slightly.

'No,' he scolded himself with a mental slap. 'Just because she can play a damn instrument doesn't make her attractive in the least.'

Mariya furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. 'She's not attractive," he repeated to himself over and over.

* * *

**ANOTHER SHORT ONE, HEH. REVIEW3? IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Akihiro sat down on a twin sized blow-up bed next to Kanako's bed, which she laid out for him. Mariya was sitting on his own bed on the opposite site of the room, leaning against the headboard, while reading a novel.

Kanako had fallen asleep about half an hour ago, leaving the two males in awkward silence.

Akihiro dug into his pockets and pulled out the small tinfoil package that Rindo handed to him earlier. He examined it a little, turning it over, causing a small crinkling noise to resonate through the room. Mariya jolted his head up at the sound and narrowed his eyes at the package in Akihiro's hand.

"What's that?"

"… What's, what?"

"In your hand, dobe."

"Oh, _this_," Akihiro smirked knowingly. "Nothing, really." Despite Akihiro's cockiness, he didn't know what the fuck was in the package himself; he just found it funny to prod at the blond.

"Fool, if it was nothing, I wouldn't be able to see it. Now what do you have in your hand?" Mariya growled, impatiently.

Akihiro chuckled, "What makes you think I'd tell you and be honest about it?"

"Maybe you're forgetting, but you're in _my_ room; hence I can override what you do and say. Like now, I can just take that package out of your hands and open it myself."

"Technically, this is Kanako's room as well, and I'm surprised you could do that much without your little assistant around to do shit for you," Akihiro quipped mockingly.

Mariya narrowed his eyes at the white-haired male. "You'd be surprised what I can do on my own. Don't underestimate me."

Akihiro snorted, "Gosh I'm so scared."

Instead of snapping, like Akihiro expected, Mariya just smirked. It was quite an intimidating smirk. Not that Akihiro would announce it aloud, but he was pretty sure he saw his life flash before his eyes in that one, simple notion.

"You wont be so smug for long, _Kazuki-San._"

Akihiro's eyes widened slightly. 'I don't recall ever telling him my last name… What the fu—"

Mariya snapped his book shut and set it on the desk to his left. He reached over and tugged at the string on the lamp, causing the light to go out. "Night."

(Time lapse: Morning~)

Kanako entered her dorm room, dressed in her uniform. She had just taken a shower in the dormitory's bathroom.

"Kanako," Akihiro called from her bed, in which he was sitting on. He was now dressed in a white button up shirt that was halfway unbuttoned, a pair of tight, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. He still wore the rosary from yesterday around his neck.

"Yes?" Kanako responded as she approached him, taking note of his new outfit. He was actually quite handsome, though Kanako had silently acknowledged that a long time ago.

Akihiro tossed a tinfoil package to her, which she clumsily caught in her hands.

"…What's this?" Kanako asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Just something Shizu asked me to give you when I went to her asking for help finding you."

Kanako perked up at the name excitedly, "Sh-shizu?"

Akihiro raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, "Yeah… Shizu, the _boy_." He emphasized the last word. "Last time I checked, you were playing for the other team."

Kanako blinked, "Shizu's not a boy."

"W-what?"

"Shizu's not a boy. That's Mariya's sister," Kanako stated simply.

'Mariya's _sister_? Well, actually, that makes sense now that I think about it… I was curious as to why they looked so much alike. Plus, Shizu was acting pretty girly, and when I brought it up to Rindo, he was impassive about it… huh. He probably knows as well.'

Kanako flipped the tinfoil package over and read the sticky note while Akihiro was lost in thought.

"… Well why are they both cross-dressing…?" he inquired aloud after a moment.

"That's none of your damn business," Mariya abruptly interjected, stepping out of the door to what Akihiro thought was simply a storage space for clothes. Although, that wasn't the first thing that popped in Akihiro's mind though.

"HAHA! LOOK WHO'S COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET!" Akihiro guffawed.

Mariya narrowed his eyes at Akihiro, irritably, "How immature."

Akihiro was too busy convulsing with laughter to process the insult.

Mariya pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, and Matsurika, who had walked out behind him, snickered at the joke.

Kanako was to busy gaping at the note to notice what was going on. Kanako sniffled, crying tears of joy. "OF COURSE I'LL WEAR YOUR GIFT!" She ripped off the top of the package, and pulled out the contents.

Akihiro immediately cut off his laughter and looked up to see the mystery of what lied within the tinfoil package; Mariya followed Akihiro's actions, just as curiously as the latter.

"S-SO PRETTY!" Kanako cried, holding an intricately decorated blue hair-bow in her hand.

Akihiro raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell did Rindo expect to do with that...?'

Mariya looked just as baffled as Akihiro. 'Why is this fool giving such a gift to Kanako? Is he trying to woo her? Don't tell me he actually likes her...? Feh, I could do way better than a simple, shitty, two-dollar bow anyways. Just you watch, prat, I will give a gift to Kanako that blows your gift out of the water!' Mariya snorted aloud, and exited the room to head for breakfast, Matsurika silently following close behind.

"Hmm?" Akihiro's gaze had followed Mariya out out of the room. 'What's his problem...? Wait... was he actually jealous? BWAHAHAHAH. He must think that the gift is from me! What a dumbass, I'm going to have fun with this!'

Kanako snapped the bow in her hair to pull back the hair that usually rested behind her ear, up and out of her face. She giggled happily, "How's it look, Akihiro-kun?"

"Hnn?" Akihiro looked up at Kanako lazily. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. He had to admit, the bow very much complimented her azure-colored eyes. He stared, in a daze for a moment. 'Has Kanako always been this pretty...?'

"Akihiro-kun?"

"-Huh? Oh, yeah it looks nice," he responded with a warm smile. Though, that was probably one of the biggest understatements he has made in his life. He abruptly got on his feet and stood next to Kanako. He took a moment to notice that he was now an inch or so taller than Kanako. "Well, looks like I can't make fun of your height now, anymore," he said with a chuckle.

"Huh, what do you..." Kanako looked up at Akihiro, and was taken aback. "W-wait I didn't notice before... you're taller than me now!" She sputtered out, shocked.

"Yup!" He grinned devilishly, "Shorty."

Kanako furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey, you're only about an inch or so taller, don't get so cocky!"

He snorted and flicked her nose.

She scrunched her nose up cutely, "H-hey!"

"Serves ya right," Akihiro responded, the smug grin unfaltering.

Kanako began lecturing Akihiro on how he should be nicer, (blah, blah) when suddenly, an intoxicating scent fill his nostrils. He blinked, perplexed.

"What's that smell?"

"Huh? Smell?" Kanako questioned, puzzled.

Akihiro began sniffing the air, trying to track the source. Ironically, he found that the scent was emitting off of Kanako. He grasped her shoulder and began sniffing her. "What the hell're you wearing? You smell amazing!"

Kanako gave Akihiro a weird look, "Nothing special, I haven't put anything on in particular. Maybe it's my shampoo?"

Akihiro furrowed his eyebrows, "Uhm... maybe."

"Hey, I gotta go to breakfast. You stay here and lock the door. Do not let God in here," Kanako instructed, leaning over to pick up her bag.

"Uh... I'm sorry, God?" Akihiro repeated, unsure if he heard right.

"Oh, she just prefers to be called that. She's the dorm mistress with adorable kitty ears! Don't let her in, though; lock the door or something. I'll be in big trouble if she finds you. She occasionally comes in here to confiscate things that shouldn't be here."

"Uhm, kitty ears? What are you smoking? Plus, locking the door would do no good, if she's the dorm mistress; she'll have keys, dobe."

"Oh, right..." Kanako furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully. "W-well... I dunno, figure it out, I gotta go! I'll be back later, and stay out of trouble, please." With that, Kanako ran out the door in a hurry, closing it behind her.

'What the fuck... this is weird. And what the hell was that smell? Certainly no shampoo I've ever smelled. It's gotta have something to do with Rindo...'

* * *

**If the ending sounds sloppy, sorry. I was rushed off the computer by my brother. Anyways, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kanako grudgingly took her seat in her first period classroom.

'What was Mariya's problem? He was giving me the stink eye all damn morning as well as ignoring me… Matsurika spilling the natto all over my undershirt didn't help either. Feh, I hope I don't stink all day because of it…'

"Kana-Chan!"

'Damn, and I really hope Akihiro doesn't get caught in the dorm…'

"KANA-CHAN!"

'Oh god, I'm scared of how strict he'll be with the violin training! I'M DOOMED!'

**THUNK**

An elbow promptly jammed itself against the skull of the raven-haired girl, instantaneously waking her up from her self-wallowing.

"OOOW…!" Kanako sat up, which in turn, made Akihiro remove his elbow from her head. She grasped the newly formed welt on her head with both hands, her face contorted in pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Your friend here has been trying to get your attention, usuratonkachi," Akihiro stated coolly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his denim jeans casually.

Sachi, said friend who tried to get Kanako's attention, gazed in wonder at Akihiro. "Woooah, so cool."

Akihiro raised an eyebrow with a puzzled expression on his face, confused by her admiration.

"Kana-Chan, you never told us you had a boyfriend…" Yuzuru commented quietly, in a curious tone.

The inaccurate observation immediately caused Kanako's attention to be shifted to the brunette, "Woah, woah, what?!"

"She's right," Sachi glanced at Kanako, puckering out her bottom lip. "You should tell us stuff like that!"

"It is agreeable that things like that should be shared with ones you are supposed to hold dear to you…" Kiri agreed placidly.

Akihiro sweatdropped, unsure how to respond to the situation.

"N-no, you got it all wrong!" Kanako exclaimed pleadingly. "It's not—"

"He's so handsome, too…" Yuzuru commented, ignoring Kanako's pleas of denial.

"Yeah, he is!" Sachi agreed cheerfully.

"NOOO, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"-Whaa? Really?"

As Kanako began trying to work out the situation, Akihiro sniffed the air again, taking in the intoxicating scent he had previously picked up earlier. It almost made him… dizzy. It was a very alluring smell, enough to cause anyone to lose control. He had realized earlier that it was inevitably part of Rindo's little "gift".

Taking precautionary measures, Akihiro pulled out a gas mask and placed it securely on his face. The scent was undoubtedly emitting off the object, but what he didn't understand is how that would be a disadvantage to Kanako. He had to know of Kanako's attraction to women beforehand, considering how tactful he seemed. If the others smelled the same scent as he smelled right now… they should be all crawling to her feet…

"Hey, is that a new bow, Kana-Chan?" Sachi asked, gazing at the beautiful accessory.

"Eh?" Kanako absent-mindedly touched the bow as if having to be reminded of the object mentioned. "Oh… Yeah, it's a gift I recently got…"

"Gift? From who?"

"Well…" Kanako began.

Just as Kanako was starting to explain, Kiri sniffed the air and visibly cringed. "What the…?!" She coughed roughly in a manner that sounded unhealthy, causing her friends to turn their attention towards the redhead.

"K-Kiri-Chan?!" Sachi put an arm around Kiri, her face clouded with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Th-that smell…" Kiri choked out.

"Huh…?" Sachi sniffed the air and then after a moment visibly paled.

Yuzuru followed Sachi's actions, and reacted in a similar manner.

"S-smell?!" Kanako demanded frantically as her friends began reacting unpleasantly to the seemingly pungent odor, "I don't smell anything! Are you guys alright?"

'Huh?!' Akihiro stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. 'What the hell is going on? Her friends are apparently smelling something acrid… shouldn't they be in heaven? Wait… could it be… the pleasantness of the odor depends on... gender? If so…'

"GUYS?!" Kanako stood up out of her desk, and kneeled by her friends, trying to help, only to cause them to react even worse.

"K-kanako," Sachi managed, "I… I think it's you…"

'…'

…

'...THAT'S FUCKING RICH! HAHAHA, HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT?! I MEAN IT'S KINDA CONFUSING HOW ITS NOT EFFECTING KANAKO, BUT STILL… HAHA! That butler is fuckin' ace! That accessory must be elaborately created to make Kanako oblivious to the scent, but I'm really not surprised from what I've seen so far. Whether he made it, or obtained it from somewhere, whatever; it's still funny as fuck!' Akihiro was in the background, dying of laughter and Kanako was beet-red, frantically trying to figure out what the smell was coming from.

'W-was it the natto?! I mean, that's the only thing I can think of; I took a shower this morning… but the natto can't smell _that_ bad!'

Sachi began crawling away from the raven-haired girl desperately. "K-kanako…" she began.

"Y-yes, Sachi-Chan…?"

The commotion was turning the attention of others in the classroom; some were close enough to smell the odor themselves, and began falling to their feet.

"P-please… please don't take it personally, but… I think you better go change your clothes, or shower, or… **cough**, **cough** … something…"

"Erm, uh... uh ... I'M SO SORRY SACHI-CHAN!" Kanako wailed, feeling the guilt eating at her.

Akihiro regained his composure after laughing uncontrollably for a good few minutes, and got to his feet warily. He turned to see Kanako still pathetically crawling towards Sachi and the others despite the fact that she was making it worse. **Facepalm**

"K-Kanako, please…!" Yuzuru cried, covering her nose.

"I'M SO SORRY, GUYS!" Kanako sobbed, snot dribbling down her nose. She moved her hands forward against the tiled floor, edging sluggishly towards the girls as they scooted back into the wall.

"Dumbass!"

Within seconds, Kanako felt a breeze and was lifted off the ground and into the arms of the albino. She blinked, tears still pouring out.

"Hey, you! You're not supposed to be here! What's your name?!" the first period teacher had appeared in the doorway, and noticed the male student over the class of cowered over female students.

"Shit," Akihiro muttered under his breath.

"A-Akihiro…!" Kanako started.

Akihiro carried Kanako bridal style and hastily made a break for it out the window, without a second thought.

"Hey, you!" the teacher called after him.

"WHA-?! AKIHIRO WHAT THE HELL'RE YOU DOING, THIS IS THE FOURTH FLOOR, DUMBASS!" Kanako screeched.

"SHUT UP, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING _DUMBASS_," he mocked irritably.

"WELL ENLIGHTEN ME, _DUMBASS_," Kanako retorted as they fell.

"I'D LOVE TO," he briskly pulled out a pocketknife from his jean pocket, and used his foot to propel himself off the building halfway down. He did this a couple of times before deftly sliding the pocket knife open and grinding it against the brick wall of the school building, lessening the force of the fall considerably. Akihiro ended up airily landing on his feet with Kanako safely in his arms.

Kanako's heart was beating a mile a minute; she was frightened half to death by Akihiro's reckless actions. Her eyes protruded from their sockets in fear, despite the fact that she had noticed that they had stopped falling.

"Aw, man…" Akihiro pouted as he examined his knife, "My knife is dull as fuck, now."

"Dull… DULL?!" Kanako dramatically punched Akihiro in the face, sending him flying and her landing on her feet. "YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT DULLING YOUR KNIFE?! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!"

Akihiro was now on the ground, his nose bloody and possibly broken. His face was contorted in shock.

"YOU-ARE-IN-SANE," Kanako jabbed her finger accusingly at him with each syllable she emphasized.

"H-HEY I SAVED YOUR ASS YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!" Akihiro shouted back, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve, leaving a red stain on his white shirt.

"WHY SHOULD I THANK YOU WHEN IT WAS _YOU_ WHO PUT ME IN DANGER IN THE FIRST PLACE? SO YOU BASICALLY SAVED ME FROM A THREAT YOU CREATED! GOSH, I'M SO THANKFUL," Kanako spit back.

"URGH, SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE. WERE SAFE NOW, AREN'T WE? GEEZ…!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW. O_E. AND ALSO WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE, CHECK OUT A SHORT LITTLE COMIC I MADE OF MARIYA AND KANAKO. ITS NOT PROFESSIONALLY DONE OF COURSE CAUSE I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL, BUT, YEAH. **/art/2013-07-01-102754-382097865** - link is here~ THEY KISS IF THAT'LL ENCOURAGE YA TO TAKE A PEEK *WINK WINK***


	7. Chapter 7

Kanako and Akihiro began walking aimlessly around the campus in silence. Well… not necessarily aimlessly, Kanako _did_ aim to find the dormitory, and despite her already attending the academy for over five months… she still completely had no sense of direction in the area.

After about twenty minutes of not speaking at all, a very agitated Akihiro spoke up.

"Kanako, we've been walking around in circles, do you even know where the hell you're going?"

"Uh, of c-course I do…!" Kanako sputtered out, without turning around to glance at the white-haired boy. He snorted in response, not believing a word coming out of her mouth.

"Look, I just wanna figure out what this smell is, until then, I can't show my face to Sachi and the others again! That was so incredibly embarrassing… I think I'll have to live with that the rest of my life!"

"God, you're so overdramatic, as usual. I'm sure it'll be all forgotten about by tomorrow. What we, mostly me, need to worry about more than anything is the fact that the administrators are now after me and they'll probably reinforce the security around here, _especially_ in the dorms,"

"Th-that's right!" Kanako stopped walking and spun around, death-glaring him.

Akihiro halted as the raven-haired girl did. "What'd I do now?"

"Why did you follow me to class in the first place?!"

"Oh, yeah, that…" He couldn't really tell her that it was because he was suspicious about the bow he gave her, now could he? He couldn't sell out Rindo, not necessarily because he was scared, but more so that he just didn't want to cause any more conflict than needed be. He had to be smart about this. 'Kanako is pretty damn clueless 99% of the time, so this should be a piece of cake… in theory that is.'

Kanako continued to glare at the boy, waiting for an answer.

"Well… I actually was worried about something… and anyways you should be grateful that I came when I did, ya stinky ass."

Kanako's face fell at the insult. "Y-you don't have to be such a dick about it…"

Akihiro let out an exasperated sigh, "Don't try and give me a guilt trip, I only came because I was worried about you."

"R-really…?" Kanako seemed to brighten slightly at the comment.

"Really."

"Oh…" Kanako placed a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

'Well I suppose I was honest; I _was_ worried. I don't think she'll question me further, hopefully. She seems to be satisfied by the simplest answers, I swear…' Akihiro placed a hand on her head in a friendly gesture.

"Why don't we go back to the dorm and figure out the, erm… smell. Don't worry about missing a little bit of class, no worries, just make up some bullshit excuse, like you got sick or something. If they persist on the matter due to what happened earlier I'm sure Mariya, if you kiss his ass enough, will bat his girly ass eyelashes and pull a few strings."

Kanako cringed at the thought of having to suck up to the demented blond, but she didn't really have much room to argue about it. She let out a sigh. "I guess so…"

(Time lapse: After school)

"That _MORON_!" Mariya stormed to the dormitory, seething. He had heard news from the student council that a boy that matched the description of Akihiro had made a scene in a classroom during first period and jumped out the window with another student. They hadn't confirmed who said student was, but of course…

"Kanako, that idiot! She let the fool follow her and make a scene!"

Matsurika, as usual, trailed closely behind Mariya. Due to her natural sadistic nature, she was amused by the situation. "I wouldn't put too much thought into it. I don't believe any of it would come back on you, even if they did find out that it was Kanako who was taken."

"Yeah…" Mariya knew this, but that wasn't what was bothering him. He would of course not announce that, because it would seem as if he would be implying that he was worried about the raven-haired girl instead. Which was actually partially true… he also kind of wanted a reason to punch the albino's lights out. 'That damn guy… he's so annoying. He better hurry the fuck up with the training because I don't think I'll be able to put up with his bullshit much longer…'

(Akihiro's P.O.V.)

Akihiro had made himself at home in Mariya's private room to hide in just in case the dorm mistress came to inspect. The fool had uncharacteristically left the room open when he had stormed off that morning. It was suggested by Kanako to stay in there, though it probably wouldn't be in either of their best interests. Kanako had left to buy more Rosin for her violin bow so she could continue practicing. Unfortunately there hadn't been any luck in getting the girl to remove the bow from her hair beforehand.

Akihiro chuckled inwardly at the thought of her causing a scene in public as he stripped his clothing and began running the hot water in Mariya's tub. He also removed the gas mask for the time being and neatly placed it on his pile of clothing on the floor next to the foot of the tub.

"Damn, he's got a nice place here…"  
As Akihiro waited for the water to fill the tub, he walked over to a body mirror that was placed parallel to the bathtub, yet the glass was facing the opposite direction.  
A smug look formed on his features and he scoffed, admiring himself.  
"Damn I look pretty good! Way better than that girly-ass dope, Mariya—"  
**Creaaaak**  
Akihiro froze in place as he heard the sound of footsteps resonate throughout the room. 'Who the hell is here…?

"That idiot, Kanako, better not have ran off somewhere with that damned Akihiro… she still has school work to catch up on and I'm responsible for her grades … ugh! Why do I even care?"

The voice obviously had come from the blonde; that much Akihiro could tell. He had been too busy mumbling to himself that he hadn't noticed the running water in the tub, let alone the pair of feet that peeked through the bottom portion of the body mirror.

"And Matsurika… running off like that just to meet up with Rindo about something. Who does she think she is?" Akihiro covertly stole a glance at the blonde to see him fumbling with the strings on the corset he wore.

He was getting undressed.

How conveniently unfortunate for the both of them.

Mariya clumsily, but surely removed the rest of his clothing and tossed them aside, all the while talking to himself. "I pay that bitch good money to do what I ask, not go off and deal with personal business on the job!"

He approached the tub, finally noticing the running water threatening to spill over the sides.

"What the hell…?" he turned the knob, causing the water flow to discontinue. He lifted his head and began hastily scrutinizing the area, suddenly feeling very paranoid.

Akihiro held his breath for a whole five seconds before an object was gruffly thrown at the bottom half of the mirror.

The series of events unfolded as the mirror jolted upward on its hinges due to the spontaneous projectile ramming into it. This caused the bottom edge of the mirror to hit the back of Akihiro's knees just right so that Akihiro latently toppled backwards, bringing the mirror down with him.

The glass cracked beneath his back as it forcibly hit the ground, causing a few cuts and bruises to form on the albino's delicate skin. Though, the newly formed injuries didn't stop Akihiro from instinctively scrambling on his feet. He turned around, with an ever-so-apparent smirk graced on his features.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" Mariya growled angrily.

"Tch… don't bust a lung. Kanako told me to stay in here just in case that dorm lady, or whatever shows up. You want me to get caught in your dorm room?" Akihiro asked in a tone that suggested that Mariya was supposed to give a shit… unfortunately for the violin prodigy, that wasn't the case.

"That's my problem, how? It doesn't affect me, and I sure as hell welcome the idea of you getting dragged out of here forcibly. They'd just think you're some pervert prowling around."

Akihiro's smug demeanor immediately diminished at the underlying threat. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the latter.

Mariya smirked; satisfied with the reaction he was receiving. "What, you scared I'm going to tattle on you? It's not like I have any authority here or anything, if that was the case…" a cat-like grin played at the corners of the young blonde's lips, "…you'd definitely have something to worry about."

"Shut your god damn mouth and have a heart. My music and winning this competition means the world to me. I'm not going to beg like you want me to and I'm not going to kiss your ass either. If you think you have the balls to believe you can pull the strings and play puppet master, you better fuckin' have the brains to come up with a back up plan when I cut those strings down. If the only other option to get to Kanako is to fight, then fight I will."

Mariya let out a wicked laugh, "You sure are quick to assume. Nonetheless, if you don't plan on doing anything for me in order to stay here, and if I don't even want you here in the first place… why the fuck are you still here? No reason that benefits me? Hn, that's too bad. Guess we're going with the fight then, yeah?"

"Guess so," Akihiro reached behind his back and plucked out a sliver of glass that was embedded in one of the flesh wounds and tossed it aside.

A smug grin appeared on Mariya's face just as a Katana was thrown in a projectile-like manner in Akihiro's direction.

(P.O.V. Switch)

Kanako stood at the door of her dorm room, carrying her recently purchased container of rosin in one hand and keys in another. She clumsily fumbled with the lock for a few moments before actually having access to the room.

She had knocked twice but no one had responded.

Cautiously taking a step in the room and closing the door behind her, she noticed the absence of both males. 'Maybe Mariya hasn't come back yet and Akihiro is hanging out in that secret room or something…'

She shrugged it off and walked over to the desk in the middle of the room, placing her rosin on the wood surface.  
**THUMP**

"Eh…?!" Kanako jumped at the sound and hastily turned to face the closet adjacent to the wall. 'What's going on…? What was that noise?'

Kanako swallowed and "bravely" approached the closet door. She reluctantly pried the door open and stepped inside.

"YOU GIVE UP, FOOL?!" a naked Mariya taunted with a wicked grin plastered on his face. He stood on the ground with a Katana in his hand and pointed at the throat of a fallen, nude, albino boy.

Akihiro grit his teeth in annoyance, deftly trapping the blade between his index and middle finger and briskly moving it away from his face. He then took the initiative of promptly getting to his feet and out of the blondes reach.

"Too slow, bastard!"

Mariya opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly caught a glimpse of movement by the entrance of the room through his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see Kanako standing there, in complete and utter shock.

Akihiro followed his gaze. "Kanako? You're here pretty late, what took ya?"

Kanako's jaw had gone slack as she gawked at the scene in horror.

Two men.

Both stark naked.

Akihiro arched an eyebrow in confusion. 'Why is she...—Ooooh,' Akihiro glanced down at his lean, flagrantly, clothe less body.

Mariya sneered at Kanako, already having caught on.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

That was the last thing Kanako heard come out of Mariya's mouth before she blacked out.

* * *

**SOOOOO... I STOPPED WRITING FOR A WHILE DUE TO LACK OF FEEDBACK AND DIDN'T CHECK UP ON IT FOR QUITE SOME TIME... BUT! I CHECKED UP ON IT A FEW HOURS AGO AND SAW A BUNCH OF YOU DESPERATE SEXY FUCKS BEGGING FOR A NEW CHAPTER3 HOW COULD I REFUSE? ;-)**

**REMEMBER...**

**REVIEW.**

**THAT'S THE KEY.**

**I DON'T DO A WHOLE LOT WITH MY TIME EXCEPT DRAW.**

**SO THAT SHOULD TELL YOU I'M A LAZY FUCK THAT LIKES TO BLACKMAIL :-D. **

**HOPE YA ENJOYED!**


End file.
